Will and Gil
by TimmyTurnerFan
Summary: This is my very first Bubble Guppies fanfic, except only two of the known characters are in this story, Gil and, you find out who the other is. It's a self-insert so I'm in it. This fanfic is based on a dream I had back in late 2012 of Gil. See Aurthor's note at the end of the story for more details. If I could put in a Genre 3, maybe I'd put Mystery and or Drama if 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Reminder: **I do not own Bubble Guppies or the characters in Bubble Guppies.

**The Story:**

**Chapter 1 (From School to Gil's House)**

It is after school and I am walking home with my friend Gil, who, despite being a fish-tailed sea creature, a young merman if you will, can walk on land. Gil and I are ten-year-olds and in 5th grade. Our teacher did not give us homework tonight even though she usually does except on most weekends. I of course, being human, am walking with my feet but Gil, he has two ways he can function on land: he can drag his tail on the ground without getting hurt, provided he's careful or he can bounce as he walks. For now he's dragging himself but doesn't have a problem doing so. Gil and his family moved from the sea to live on the land and they've made it so that they could still be mermaids and mermen but can function on land.

As I was saying, Gil and I are walking home from school wearing our backpacks.

"So," I say to Gil, "would you like to come over to my house?"

Gil replies, "Sorry, William, can't. I have to clean up my room today and have a lot of cleaning to do, you wouldn't believe.

"Oh," I say.

"It's my fault though," Gil says, "I don't clean my room as often as I should and my parents tell me time and again to clean my room but I don't always listen to them. Plus I mess my room up more and more instead of cleaning it. And sometimes my homework keeps me from cleaning my room."

"Must be a lot of work you got," I say.

"Believe you me," says Gil, "I sure do."

"Hey, maybe I can help you," I offer.

"Thanks," Gil says, "but you don't have to."

I say, "But I want to."

"You really do?" Gil asks me. "Because my room is really messy."

"Well," I say, "truth be told, I just want to hang out with you, but I don't mind helping. Besides I'm a slob myself and do not always clean my room like I should."

"Really?" Gil asks me. "But doesn't your mom get mad at you for that?"

"As a matter of factual," I say, "she does. She doesn't get me every time but it does make her mad to see my room dirty and I have to clean it right when she tells me, which I always do. Thankfully there are occasions I do clean my room without my mother telling me to do so."

"Same here," says Gil. "Is your room clean now?"

"It is for now," I answer, "besides you come to my house more often than I come to yours and you have really nice parents."

"Oh thanks," says Gil, "although they warned me if I don't clean my room by tonight I'll be grounded for two weeks!"

"Eeee!" I say. "Well, may I please come over anyway, I would like to see your parents again."

"My dad's at work right now," says Gil. "But my mom should be home right now. Come with me and we'll see if it's all right with her."

"Okay," I say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: At Gil's House**

As we approach Gil's house, Bubble Puppy, who is now an adult dog, apparently hears us coming because he comes rushing from the backyard toward the sidewalk barking, but the fence surrounding Gil's house keeps him inside.

"Whadda-ya know!" says Gil. "It's Bubble Puppy!"

Gil opens his gate, trying to keep Bubble Puppy from coming outside and keeps him busy.

"Hey, boy!" Gil says to him.

"Then Gil rubs and tickles Bubbly Puppy saying, "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?"

Bubble Puppy pants happily with his tounge out just like other dogs.

The Gil turns to me and says, "Come in William."

I come in through the gate just as Gil tells me. After I enter though, Bubble Puppy rushes to me, knocks me over on my back and licks my face.

"Oh, Bubble Puppy," I say, "stop licking my face."

I don't really want him to and he just keeps right on licking away at me."

"Does William taste good, Bubble Puppy?" Gil asks him.

Bubble Puppy turns to Gil and answers him with a "Ruff ruff," and then goes back to licking my face.

"I sit up on my derriere as Gil says "He must taste good, you do that to him every time he comes here. Maybe I should start licking him."

"Ahhh, Gil," I say.

"I'm joking!" Gil says, "I'd never lick you."

"I knoow you wouldn't," I say, "I knew you were fooling."

"You stay here with Bubble Puppy," Gil says, "not that you have a choice right now, while I let my mom know you're here."

Gil then leaves me under Bubble Puppy's care, and body, for a few minutes. And Bubble Puppy just won't stop licking me!

Gil comes back and says to me, "I told my mom you wanted to help me clean my room and she says you can stay as long as you help me clean my room and not distract me."

"Cool," I say, "but Gil?"

"Yes William?" Gil answers.

"Could you please?" I say pointing to Bubble Puppy.

"Oh, yeah," Gil says, "Down Bubble Puppy."

"Arf arf!" goes Bubble Puppy. And then he gets off of me.

I pant, or sigh, and say, "I need my face washed!"

"I'm sure you do," says Gil. "Come on in!"

I go into Gil's house with him.

"Hi William," says Gil's mother.

"Hi Mrs. Richardson," I reply to her.

"I hear you're here to help clean my baby's room," she says.

"Mom," Gil says, "don't embarrass me in front of my friend."

"It's okay Gil," I say, "my mother does the same thing to me."

"Is that right?" asks Gil.

"Yep," says me.

"Hey William," says Mrs. Richardson, "would you like to stay for dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to!" I say.

"Great," says Mrs. Richardson, "Be ready at 6:00."

"Will do Mrs. Richardson," I say.

"Come on, Will," Gil says, "let's go into my room."

When in Gil's room:

"Whoa!" I say, "you sure weren't kidding about your room!"

"No," replies Gil, "I wasn't."

"But with me helping you," I say, "I'm sure we'll get this room clean really soon."

"We sure will," says Gil bending his elbows outward and putting his knuckles on his side."

Then something hits me.

"Oh my goodness!" I say.

"What?" asks Gil.

"I forgot to tell my mother where I am!" I say, "I better call her!"

I reach into my pocket for my cell phone and I realize:

"Of course!" I say, "I left my cell phone at home! I never bring my phone to school!"

"Use our phone," says Gil, "or here, use mine."

"Thanks," I say, "but no, I better get home right now and tell my mother. I can get my cell while I'm there. Gil, I'll be back later."

"Um, okay," says Gil, "if you insist."

"All right," I say, "see you later!"

As I run out of Gil's house, Bubble Puppy rushes to me and pins me to the ground and starts licking me again!

"Uh Bubble Puppy," I tell him, "I like you too, but I gotta get home."

But Bubble Puppy just keeps licking me like a lollipop.

"Uh, Gil?" I shout, "Or Mrs. Richardson? If either of you can hear me, I need your help!"

The door opens and both Gil and his mother are there.

"Bubble Puppy!" shouts Gil, "Get in here now!"

"Bubble Puppy steps off of me and goes into the house as Gil commands him.

"Sorry about that, William," says Gil.

"I thought you were staying to help Gil," his mother says.

"I was," I say, "and I still am, but I need to go home and let my mother know where I' am and get my cell phone."

"Okay William," says Mrs. Richardson.

"I'll hurry back!" I say as I continue running off.

**Author's note:** So as not to get your hopes up, Richardson is not Gil's last name. I'm just pretending it is just for fun. I made up last names for the five other Bubble Guppies as well. I'll tell them to you later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: My House**

(Warning: This chapter might be boring.)

I go home and go to find my mother, who is in her room.

"Will," she says, "what took you so long to get home?"

"I'm so sorry," I say, "I'll tell you straight up, I went to Gil's house. I'm sorry I didn't come home and get your permission first or let you know where I was."

My mother isn't too mad at me like I thought she'd be but she doesn't let me get away with it.

"I don't mind you going to Gil's house," she says, "and you can go back if you want, but you need to let me know where you are so I don't worry about you."

"Okay," I say.

Then I go on to say, "I also came back for my cell phone."

"Will," she says, "why don't you take your cell phone with you?"

"Because," I say, "I don't want to get in trouble having it at school."

"William," she says, "you need to take your cell phone with you whenever you leave this house!"

"I'm just afraid I'll forget to turn my phone off and it will ring in class," I say, "I've seen other kids get in trouble for that reason and I'm not always careful."

"I understand, William," my mother says, "but you need to discipline yourself."

"You're right," I say because I don't want to fight with her. "Anyway, I told Gil I'd help him clean his room and I don't want to leave him hanging."

"Okay go," my mother says.

"Oh," I say, "I forgot something. Gil's mother invited me to dinner, is it all right if I go?"

"Yeah," she says, "I don't care. Be back by 8:00."

"Okay," I say.

"I then go to my room to look for my cell phone

"Now where did I put that thing?" I ask myself out loud.

I don't always put my things where they belong and where I can find them. As I'm looking for my phone, I'm suddenly distracted. I look at some pictures I've taken and collected, including some Amtrak train pictures as well as pictures of friends and family.

I don't realize this but an hour passes by and when I finally do, I gasp!

"OH NO!" I shout, "I'm supposed to be back at Gil's! I forgot all about him!"

I told you I was careless! I quickly but carefully put my pictures back in the box, resume looking for my cell phone and successfully locate it and race out of my house.

**TEMPORARY NOTE:** I have one more chapter to do but I don't feel like working on anymore of this right now. I'll finish my story later. I haven't typed my last chapter yet but I'll update soon and if I remember I'll remove this message. But I'm getting a bit tired and want to try to do other things include read other FFN member's stories.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Back at Gil's House

I make my way back over to Gil's house. At least I don't have to worry about Bubble Puppy now that he's in the house, or do I? But I am worried about Gil and how he must feel about me now. I'm nervous and almostscared to go into his house, not just because of Bubble Puppy but more because of Gil, I told him earlier I'd help him clean his room and I'd be back and I stand him up. How is he going to feel about me? Is he going to be mad at me? Is he going to think I don't care about him anymore? Is he going to cry? Is he going to yell at me? Will he show an ugly, nasty face at me? If so, it will be the first time because he's never been mad at me nor has he ever shown a nasty face to me before. Will I finally get it for the first time? Or worse, is this the end of our friendship?

Although I'm back at Gil's house, I'm reluctant to go back in and face Gil. I almost want to just go back home and not worry about Gil. Well that would work but not for long, because I'd have to face him at school eventually even if I left for school earlier than I usually do and earlier than he does, and then I would have to try to hide from him. Besides he's in my class and even if I keep running and hiding from him, eventually I'll run into him. Or he'd try to call me although he hasn't tried to despite my taking long to come back to his house. But if he did call me, would I have answered my cell phone? Maybe he would have just asked me, "Where are you, William?" or "William, what's taking so long?" or would I have just ignored his call out of fear? I could but then he'd call my home phone and my mother would answer and knowing her, she would make me talk to him and I cannot not do what my mother says, you know?

No! I cannot hide from Gil, sooner or later I am going to have to face him, and it might as well be now, who knows how he'll react if I keep delaying and eventually see me again? Plus I'm being a male drama queen! So I gulp down and walk up to Gil's door and rap on it. Then I tense up even more and shake and shiver and I consider running for it. Just as I'm about to turn around to leave, the door opens and I quickly stop, gasp, and turn back around at all at once and my mouth is still hanging open. It's only Gil's mother.

"Hey William!" she says.

"Oh," I say in relative relief, "hi Mrs. Richardson!"

"I was wondering if you were coming back," she tells me.

"Yeah," I reply, "I was. Then I was distracted. Uh, um, Gil isn't upset with me is he?"

"Gil did ask me where you were," she answers. "Maybe you better go see him."

So I head to Gil's room. What am I going to find when I step into Gil's room and how is he going to react when he lays his eyes on me? And what's he going to say to me? I get more nervous the closer I get to Gil's room. Then I stop right before I enter his door-frame and hold back a few seconds. Finally I make myself go in and find Gil facing away from me.

"Hey Gil," I utter.

Then I prepare for him to fire away.

Gil turns to me and asks, "Hey where have you been, Will?"

"I'm sorry Gil!" I say, "I'm really, really sorry! If you're mad at me, I'll understand."

"Relax William," Gil tells me, "I'm not mad at you."

"Whew!" I say.

"But I was wondering where you were and I was worried about you," Gil say.

"I got distracted as I was looking for my phone," I say.

Then I pull it out of my pocket and go on to say, "Which I found."

"Awesome," says Gil.

"Looks like you got more of your room clean." I say.

"Yep," Gil says, "while you were away I did manage to clean up some of this mess."

"Well since I left you hanging," I say, "want me to lean up the rest of your room."

"Nah," Gil says, "I won't make you clean up my room, besides I don't want mom to think I'm making you do the work when this is my own room. Plus there are certain places I like to put my things and some of what I have is trash. But you can still help me."

"Oh," I say, "where's Bubble Puppy? Wouldn't he have heard me coming in?"

"Nah," Gil says, "he's asleep in the living-room, he can be a heavy sleeper sometimes but not all the time so you were fortunate!"

"Well," I say, "let's get back to cleaning this room. Like I said, 'we'll get done sooner with me helping you,' although we would have been done sooner had I come back sooner."

"Don't worry about it," says Gil, "Now come on, let's get to work."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dinner Time

An hour later after I help Gil finish cleaning up his now spick and span room, we hear the front door open.

"Gil," shouts an adult male voice, "and Honey, I'm home!"

"My dad's here!" says Gil with excitement. Come on William."

Gil and I go out to greet his father.

"Hi Dear," says Mr. Richardson.

Gil and I see his father.

"Dad!" says Gil.

"Hi, Mr. Richardson," I say.

"Hi, Gil," says his father to him. Then he says to me, "William, you're here!"

"If it's all right Honey," says Mrs. Richardson, "I invited William to stay for dinner."

"That's quite all right baby," says Mr. Richardson. "I like having William here. He's a good house guest."

"Oh thank you Mr. Richardson," I say, "although I was a poor house guest earlier today."

"Uh Will," says Gil, "You don't have to…"

"I was supposed to help Gil clean his room today," I say, "and I said I would but I went home and stayed longer than I meant to and then I came back."

"I wasn't going to tattle on you, William," says Gil.

"Gil," says his father, "is your room clean?"

"As a matter of fact," answers Gil, "it is!"

"It sure is," I say, "Don't believe me, go see for yourself."

"And I will," says Mr. Richardson.

And he does.

"Excellent job Gil," says his father.

"Thanks but William helped," he says, "in fact that's one reason why he's here."

"Is that son?" asks Mr. Richardson.

"Yeah," I say, "but Gil did most of the work thanks to my long absence."

"Either way," says Mr. Richardson, "good job. Keep up the good work Gil. You too Will."

"Okay," Gil says.

Then Mr. Richardson steps out of the room, or rather, slides out of the room since he's fish-tailed.

About an hour later, we're called to have dinner. But as Gil and I head toward the living room after washing our hands, we hear barking.

"Uh oh!" we both say turning our eyes to each other.

Bubble Puppy comes out of the living room and rushes to me and pounces on me knocking me bottom-first and then the rest of my back and starts licking away at me.

"Bubble Puppy!" says Gil.

Mr. and Mrs. Richardson come out and see what's going on.

"That's okay y'all," I say, "just give him one minute."

Everyone else laughs.

"Okay boy," says Gil, "that's enough. Here, come on, let me feed you. Your dog-food will taste much better than my friend."

After Gil feeds Bubble Puppy, we sit down at the dinner table and have dinner, which includes macaroni and cheese and more, and it is delicious! After than we have chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream for dessert.

Later I say, "Well, it's been nice, but I have to go home now."

"I'll drive you home," says Mr. Richardson.

"Oh thanks," I say.

"I don't think you should walk home by yourself in the dark," says Mr. Richardson.

"My mother doesn't want me out in the dark alone either," I say.

So Mr. Richardson gets ready to take me home and I get ready to leave.

"Bye Gil," I say, "I had a great time!"

"Bye William," Gil says, "see you tomorrow at school. And thanks for helping me clean my room."

Then Mr. Richardson and I get in his car and he drives me home before 8:00 p.m.

The End

Author's Notes: As mentioned already, this fanfic was based on a dream I had sometime in Fall 2012. But I spiced up the story a lot to make it more interesting and to have it make more sense than what I dreamt about. In the dream, other things did happen that were not in this story, like, for example, Arthur was in it but I don't think he was with me in person. But what was in the dream, it was after school and I was walking home with Gil, who was actually 4 or 5 years old like he is in real life, and I was 27 years old (or was I?) Well at least I was 27 years old when I had this dream and I cannot be sure how old I was in my dream. Gil told me he had to clean up his room and I think I did ask him if he wanted to come to my house. Then I decided to help him clean his room. Plus, I told him I wanted to meet his parents. If I wrote that in the story, which I was going to do originally, but then it wouldn't have made sense, so I made it so that I did meet his parents previously. Bubble Puppy wasn't in the dream, so I added him. I also didn't see Gil's parents. And either I asked if I could stay over for dinner or Gil invited me to stay for dinner. I would have had Gil invite me to dinner, and even ask his mother if I could stay for dinner, but I decided to have Gil's mother ask me.

I was in Gil's room for a few minutes and then I realized I forgot to tell my mother where I was and that I didn't have my cell phone on me, or did I? Either way, I left Gil's house to go home and tell my mother where I was even though I could have stayed there and called from Gil's house. But I should have gone home first anyway.

When I did go home, I think I did see my mother but I cannot remember for sure if I did. Then I did go to my room and was distracted and looked at pictures I'd taken, some of which were of Amtrak trains. I don't know if I realized I forgot about Gil but unfortunately I never went back to Gil's house and the dream ended.

But I decided to write this story and I kept some of it the same, left out some parts, and added other material to it to make it more readable and enjoyable. I also decided to make myself a "male drama queen," as I said in the story, so I added some drama. But unlike in my dream, I did go back to Gil's house even though after leaving him hanging, I was scared that Gil would be mad and I came up with all these ideas of how he'd react. But Gil was very soft on me, at least this time he was, but I am going to make sure I never do this to him again or he just might get angry with me!

Plus when I was given a comment about Bubble Puppy, even though I didn't put it in my rough draft, I decided to add him in the story one more time and that was right before dinner. Speaking of which, if you want to know what we had for dinner other than the macaroni and cheese, just ask me and I'll either share it with you via P.M. or I'll reveal it in a self-given review if I can.

Also, these are the last names I gave to the Bubble Guppies, and I'll give this again in other fanfics, but I'm going to give it now since I said earlier I'll give it later, which is now:

·Gil Richardson (as mentioned in the story)

·Molly Lopez (because I thought she was Hispanic but not I'm thinking she could be half Black and half White.

·Goby Smith

·Deema Larson (named after Vicky Larson, a character on Full House)

·Oona Kwan (Kwan was the only Asian last name I could think of, or the best Asian last name I could come up with and Oona looks Asian. I give her the same last name as Michelle Kwan, whom I only knew about on Arthur.)

·Nonny Livingston (Originally I was going to call him Nonny Car Isle and I guess I could have, but I decided Livingston was a better last name for him.)

Now remember, these are only pretend last names and these are the last names I'm going to use unless I find out what their real last names are, if they're ever revealed. But just for fun, this is what I'm going to call them. Now to come up with middle names for the Guppies.

Thanks for Reading.


End file.
